Echo
Echo '''(echter Name '''Ash)' '''ist ''Hauptcharakter ''der fünften und sechsten Staffel und war ''Nebencharakter der zweiten, dritten und vierten Staffel der Serie The 100. Ihre Rolle wird seit Machtkampf von Tasya Teles verkörpert. Ihre deutsche Synchronsprecherin ist Regina Beckhaus. Wie unzählige Grounder vor ihr wurde auch Echo von den Mountain Men verschleppt und zur Bluternte gezwungen. Sie nutzte ihre Bekanntschaft zu Bellamy Blake aus, um die Skaikru in eine Falle zu locken und einen Krieg zu provozieren. Echo war ein Mitglied der königlichen Garde, eine Spionin Azgedas und ihrem Volk gegenüber äußerst loyal, bis sie von König Roan verbannt wird, weil sie verbotenerweise in das finale Konklave eingegriffen hat. Ohne jegliche Zugehörigkeit hängt sich Echo an den Rettungstrupp für Raven Reyes und landet zusammen mit Emori, Bellamy und weiteren Delinquenten auf dem Go-Sci Ring der Ark. Vergangenheit Echo wurde auf der Erde, im Gebiet in der Ice Nation, geboren und trainierte sich zu einer geschickten Kriegerin, die Mitglied in der königlichen Garde wurde. Sie fungierte auch als Spion und ist daher frei von Azgeda typischen Narben im Gesicht. Zu einem unbestimmten Zeitpunkt, nach Beginn des Konfliktes zwischen Skaikru und Grounder aber noch vor der Allianz, wird sie von den Mountain Men für die Bluternte gefangen genommen. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Zwei = Staffel Zwei Machtkampf Bellamy Blake wacht in der Erntekammer, in einem Käfig neben Echo auf. Als dieser beginnt, zu toben warnt sie ihn davor, dass die Mountain Men immer die stärksten für die Ernte nehmen, allerdings in Trigedasleng, was er nicht versteht. Als er nachfragt, was sie gesagt hat, realisiert sie, dass er zu den Sky People gehört und spuckt ihn an. Bellamy erzählt ihr daraufhin von der Allianz zwischen Skaikru und den Groundern. Als Echo später für die Ernte geholt werden soll, rettet Bellamy sie, indem er beginnt, an seinem Käfig zu rütteln. Daher wählen die Mountain Men ihn zur Ernte. Echo sieht ihn danach erneut, als er von Maya Vie befreit wird. Als Bellamy gegen Sgt. Lovejoy kämpft, greift sie nach Lovejoys Arm und hält ihn fest. Bellamy kann ihn dann mit ihrer Hilfe überwältigen und ersticken. Nachdem sich Bellamy den Ortungschip aus dem Arm holt und in seinen Käfig legt, verspricht er Echo, zurück zu kommen und sie zu befreien. Verrat Wie versprochen befreit Bellamy Echo und die anderen Grounder aus ihren Käfigen. Er erzählt ihr von der Grounder Armee, die vor dem Haupttor von Mount Weather steht und bereit ist, die Mountain Men anzugreifen. Nachdem Lexa die Freilassung der Grounder ausgehandelt ha, kommt Echo mit den anderen Gefangenen aus der Basis. |-|Staffel Drei = Staffel Drei Der 13. Clan Echo wird als Gefangene mit gefesselten Händen von zwei Arkadia Wachen nach Mount Weather eskortiert. Bellamy und Octavia Blake beobachten dies. Bellamy wird von Echo erkannt, woraufhin er die Wachen auffordert, die Grounderin los zu lassen. Octavia durchschneidet die Fesseln, während Echo erklärt, dass die Versammlung in Polis eine Falle ist und ein Assassine der Ice Nation auf dem Weg ist, die Sky People zu töten. Bellamy nimmt Echo mit in die Militärstation, um Charles Pike davon zu berichten. Dieser vertraut der Grounderin jedoch nicht und glaubt, dass sie lügt. Bellamy erklärt ihm daraufhin, dass Echo ihm das Leben gerettet hat und sie ihr vertrauen können. warnen zu wollen]] Echo führt Bellamy, Pike und Octavia nach Polis, wo sie den Landrover finden, mit dem die Sky People zu dem Gipfeltreffen gekommen sind. Im Rover finden sie zwei Wachmänner aus Arkadia, denen die Kehle durchgeschnitten wurde. Pike beschuldigt Echo erneut, doch Bellamy sagt ihm, dass dies ein Beweis dafür ist, dass Echo die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Echo bringt sie durch unterirdische Tunnel nach Polis, wo sie zwei Wachen der Grounder sehen. Echo sagt ihnen, dass der Aufzugschacht der einzige Weg zu dem Treffen ist. Pike und Bellamy töten beide Wachen, wobei Octavia die Brutalität und Notwenigkeit hinterfragt. Nachdem Bellamy, Pike und Octavia die Versammlung erreichen und davon erzählen, dass dies eine Falle sein soll, realisieren sie, dass Echo verschwunden ist. Später trifft Echo auf Nias Versammlung ein und verkündet der Ice Queen, dass sie nun ihren Krieg bekommt und Mount Weather zerstört wurde. Sie sagt ihr auch, dass Clarke Griffin, wie geplant, an Lexas Seite ist und der Sohn der Eiskönigin, Roan, lebt. |-|Staffel Vier= Staffel Vier |-|Staffel Fünf = Staffel Fünf |-|Staffel Sechs = Staffel Sechs Beziehungen |-|Bellamy= Bellamy Blake Bellamy Blake und Echo begegnen sich das erste Mal während ihrer Gefangenschaft in Mount Weather durch die Mountain Men. Zunächst ist sie Bellamy gegenüber hilfsbereit. Als sie jedoch erkennt, dass er zu den Sky People gehört, reagiert sie feindselig. Nachdem Echo von der Allianz erfährt, ist sie bereit, ihm zu helfen und gemeinsam töten sie, bei Bellamys Flucht, Sgt. Lovejoy. Bellamy befreit auch Echo, allerdings wird sie erneut gefangen genommen und erst später durch Lexas Deal endgültig befreit. Als sie sich nach den Ereignissen um Mount Weather erneut treffen, erkennen sich Bellamy und Echo sofort wieder. Bellamy verbürgt sich sogar für sie, als ihre Absichten von Charles Pike in Frage gestellt werden und Echo als Lügnerin bezeichnet wird. Sein Vertrauen wird jedoch jäh enttäuscht, als sich herausstellt, dass Echo wirklich gelogen hat. in Praimfaya|left]]Immer wieder versucht Echo, ihm zu erklären, dass sie nur tut, was sie tun muss, genau wie er. Bellamy erkennt mit der Zeit, dass Echo recht hat und sieht über Echos Taten hinweg, als sie allein zurückgelassen wurde. Gemeinsam mit ihm und weiteren Delinquenten landet Echo kurz vor Praimfaya in Beccas Labor. Von Selbstzweifel geplagt, will sie ihrem Leben ein Ende setzen, was allerdings von Bellamy verhindert wird, der Echo daran erinnert, dass sie weiter kämpfen muss. Nach den 6 Jahren auf dem Go-Sci Ring sind die beiden ein Paar. |-|König Roan = König Roan Echo diente und bewachte Roan als königliche Garde. Am Anfang der vierten Staffel, als Roan bewusstlos ist, übernimmt sie Polis in seinem Namen. Immer wieder rät sie ihm, Clarke Griffin, Wanheda, zu töten und die Koalition zu übernehmen - so wie es seine Mutter, Ice Queen Nia, gewollt hätte. Auch als Roan entscheidet, die Skaikru weiterhin in der Koalition zu lassen, befolgt sie seine Befehle, auch wenn sie selbst anderer Meinung ist. Als Roan in dem finalen Konklave als Champion von Azgeda antritt, greift Echo unerlaubt in das Kampfgeschehen ein, tötet zwei Champions und verletzt einen weiteren tödlich. Als Roan davon erfährt verbannt er Echo, weil dies zu Roans und damit auch Azgedas Disqualifizierung hätte führen können, wäre Echo erwischt worden. |-|Azgeda = Azgeda Echo verspürt ihrem Volk gegenüber eine sehr starke Loyalität. Echo ist gewillt, alles für Azgeda und für ihre Königin, ihren König, zu tun, egal ob sie Gesetze und Regeln dafür bricht, einen Krieg provoziert oder den Tod vieler Menschen in Kauf nehmen muss. Ihre Verbannung traf Echo schwer, war ihr Handeln stets davon bestimmt, was das Beste für Azgeda ist. Woher ihre starke Treue und Loyalität stammt, ist nicht bekannt. Aussehen Echo ist eine große Frau mit einem starken, athletischen Körperbau und hellbraunen Augen. Sie hat braune Haare mit hellblonden Highlights, die sie meist als Zöpfe zusammengebunden trägt. Gekleidet ist sie meistens mit einer Rüstung der Grounder. Während der Gefangenschaft in Mount Weather wirkte sie dagegen sehr dürr und abgemagert, unter anderem auch durch die Ernte verursacht wurde. Da sie eine Spionin der Ice Nation ist, ist sie frei von allen permanenten Tätowierungen oder Narben, die ihre Herkunft verraten können. Wenn sie jedoch auf der Jagd oder einer Mission ist, bemalt sie sich das Gesicht weiß und trägt eine Maske. Persönlichkeit Vor ihrer Verbannung aus Azgeda, war ihr Handeln einzig vom Willen ihres Volkes und dessen Anführer abhängig und sie tat immer, was das Besten für ihr Volk war. Echos starke Loyalität zeigt sich später, als sie Bellamy Blakes Vertrauen ausnutzt, damit der Azgeda-Attentäter ungehindert die Selbstzerstörung von Mount Weather einleiten kann. Echo agierte im Auftrag von Nia, der sie treu als königliche Garde diente, als diese noch Königin von Azgeda war. Nach Nias Tod zeigt Echo dem neuem König Roan den gleichen Respekt und Ergebenheit wie zuvor seiner Mutter. Um sicher zu gehen, dass Roan und damit auch die Ice Nation als Sieger aus dem finalen Konklave herausgeht, greift sie in das Kampfgeschehen ein und hält ihm den Rücken frei, indem sie andere Champions tötet. Als Konsequenz wird sie von Roan aus Azgeda und später von Octavia Blake aus dem Bunker verbannt. Echo zeigt zwar auch einen starken Überlebenswillen, da sie, statt sich wie viele andere, mit ihrem Schicksal abzufinden, in letzter Stunde noch Rettung sucht. Sie hängt sich an die Fersen des Rettungstrupps für Raven Reyes und wird von ihnen aufgenommen. Kurz vor dem Start der Rakete, die Echo zusammen mit Raven, Bellamy, John Murphy, Emori und Monty Green ins All schicken soll, plagen sie große Zweifel und sie will ihr Leben beenden. Bevor sie das Ritual beenden kann, schafft es Bellamy, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie weiter machen muss und sie kommt mit ihnen zum Go-Sci Ring. Auftritte Trivia *Echo gehörte dem Clan Azgeda an. **Sie gehörte auch der Königlichen Garde an. Dabei handelt es sich um besonders loyale Anhänger, die auch als Spione eingesetzt werden und darum nicht die typischen Markierungen Azgedas tragen (Hoffnung oder Wahrheit) *In Das letzte Konklave verbannt König Roan sie aus dem Clan, nachdem sie unerlaubter weiße in den Kampf des finalen Konklave eingegriffen hat. *In Hoffnung oder Wahrheit wird erwähnt, dass auch Echo in der Stadt des Lichts war. *Ab Staffel Fünf gehört die Schauspielerin Tasya Teles mit ihrer Rolle zum Hauptcast. **Zwischen Staffel Zwei und Staffel Vier gehörte sie zu den Nebencharakteren. *Sie ist eine von Sieben Personen die sich mit einer Rettungskapsel vor dem zweite Praimfaya flohen. *Sie, Indra und Emori sind die einzigen drei Charaktere, die in Staffel 2 neu eingeführt wurden und immer noch leben Bedeutende Tötungen * Sergeant Lovejoy (Indirekt, half Bellamy Blake) * 49 Sky People (Komplizin, indirekt) (Mount Weather Explosion) * Botschafterin des Rock Line Clans * Arkadia Wache, Stevens * Ouskejon Kru Champion (Finale Konklave) * Sangedakru Champion (Finale Konklave) * Ilian (tödlich verwundet) ** 6 Grounder (um Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin, John Murphy und Emori das Leben zu retten) Zitate Staffel Drei Der 13. Clan : (zu Bellamy): "Der Gipfel ist eine Falle. Der Mörder ist schon dort, er soll eure Leute bei Sonnenuntergang töten." Staffel Vier Die Welt muss warten : (zu Clarke): "I saw you in the City of Light, I know you destroyed it, thank you for that." : Echo: "Because of them, your rightful commander Ontari is dead! This imposter stole her flame." : Kane: No! Wanheda saved us! All of us! Grounder and Skaikru! : Echo: There would've been nothing to save us from if not for you. : Echo: "In the name of King Roan, Polis is now under Azgeda rule!" Die Auserwählten : Echo (zu Bellamy, Clarke, Murphy und Emori): "I just saved your lives. I was hoping you'd return the favor." }} Galerie |-|Staffel Zwei = Echo.png|Machtkampf Echo.jpg|Verrat |-|Staffel Drei = Echo Staffel 3.jpg|Der 13. Clan |-|Staffel Vier = 4x02 Echo.jpg|4x02 4x02 Echo Roan Duell 2.jpg|4x02 4x02 Echo Roan Duell.jpg|4x02 4x02 Echo 02.jpg Referenzen en:Echo fr:Echo it:Echo Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Lebt Kategorie:Grounder Kategorie:Azgeda Kategorie:Grounder Armee Kategorie:Go-Sci Ring Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Mond Alpha Kategorie:Zwei-Sonnen-System Kategorie:Nightblood Kategorie:Eligius IV Kategorie:Spacekru Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Staffel Drei Kategorie:Staffel Vier Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Kategorie:Staffel Sechs Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Charaktere der 7. Staffel